In Death I Am With You
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: There are lots of stories about Nick and Nat. But what about LaCroix? What if he fell in love? Chapter 3 is now ready for review
1. Chapter 1

In Death I Am With you  
  
  
Evelyn Reed grabbed the handle of the frying pan and gave a quick flick of her wrist. The pancake flipped and landed perfectly into the pan. Settling it back on the stove she turned back to the island with the only sink and counter space in the kitchen, washed the remaining dishes and put them away to dry. Atop the shelf next to the refrigerator the alarm went off. Pulling the plug in the water she turned off the stove and the alarm, raced up the stairs and down to her sisters door.   
  
"Cat wake up!" She opened the door and shook her sister awake, " Come on honey, time for school." Dashing into the washroom that connected their rooms, she closed her door.  
  
Quickly pulling out her uniform and into her school clothes. Working the graveyard shift at the restaurant wasn't as hard as people thought. It only meant she slept at different times from everyone else. From eleven in the evening until seven am she worked at Blue Ocean dance club and eatery. From nine until noon she went to class. Then she came home did her studies until two and went to bed. Waking up at eight o'clock in the evening she would make Cat her dinner and then go to work. Cat was old enough now to look after herself and wasn't stupid enough to go out alone after dark. Both of them were all too aware of what happened after dark in the city of Toronto.   
  
There was a knock on her door while Eve was brushing out her earth brown hair. " Yes?"   
  
"Thanks for breakfast," Cat poked her head in and smiled. Her long brown hair was loose and she wore complete black. A loose set of hipster pants and short T-shirt. " Veronica is on her way over with Matt, is that okay?"   
  
"Are you getting a ride with Matt?" Eve stood up from her dressing table and shooed her sister down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, his college is near by and so he offered." Cat paused and glanced at her, " He really likes you, you know that? Maybe you should give the guy a chance?" They walked together down the wide stairs and to the kitchen where Cat finished eating.  
  
"Cat stop trying to hook me up with people." Eve was sharp when she spoke. This was an old argument for them. " For one, I have no interest in day people and for two I have no time for them."  
"Day people..."Cat shook her head, " For crying out loud Eve you make it sound like your not human. I am sure there are some nice guys out there who are night dwellers like you."   
  
"Nice people don't work my kind of hours and live my kind of life. Now please stop it and just leave me alone. I respect you and I would hope you would do the same for me."   
  
Cat shrugged, " I just thing you would be happy with someone to share your life with."   
  
Eve paused as she was washing the pan and looked at her sister. " What did you say that for?"   
"I know you work the late- late hours because it's your way of hiding. You refuse the daylight because you are afraid of being normal." Cat watched her sister with serious gray-blue eyes. " You blame yourself for mom's death, even after five years."   
  
Pushing her hands into the water to hide the clench fists, Eve took a few deep breaths and told herself to relax. " Matt should be here any minute, finished getting ready."   
Cat went to the living room that was only five paces from the kitchen. Their loft was spacious and old with brick walls and a ceiling full of windows. The original stairs and floor were still in the place, with an undated kitchen and bathroom. Eve watched as her sister crouched down in front of the DVD system and took out Matt's disc. He had loaned them his collection of Disney DVD films. They owned a high-end system because their mother had known people, but Eve refused to buy things to watch in it. She hated even looking at the system and wished she could throw it out. But it was all Cat had to keep herself occupied in the evenings and it made her sister happy.   
  
Two sharp knocks came on the door jarring Eve out of her thoughts. She wiped her hands on a towel a she crossed the floor to the door. Looking through the peep hole she saw Matt and sighed. He was raven haired and blue eyed with a decent personality and a wonderful charm. He was a generally nice guy with a good head on his shoulders. Opening the door would mean she would have to smile and act pleasant while looking at his Gucci clothes. If there was one thing she didn't like about Mathew and Veronica Rock it was their wealth. Generally they were very good about not flaunting it. But there were moments when it showed through like a diamond bright flare. She had a feeling that this morning would be one of those flares.   
  
Pulling herself into a welcoming deamnor she opened the door and smiled. Matt was handsome and even somewhat likable, he was just too glossy for her. " Morning Matt."   
  
"Hello Eve" He asked in that smooth voice that all private education boys have. " How's school?"  
  
"Good." She smiled and waved him in, "Cat's almost ready."   
  
Matt stood just inside the loft and put his hands in his coat. Casting his eyes around in a familiar gesture. " Those are new," He nodded to the black drapes Eve had had installed over the windows. " A bit dark though."   
  
Eve shrugged, " They are retractable." She forced her tone to stay level and polite.  
  
Cat sprang to her feet and ran over, throwing herself into his arms and shouting for joy. Eve shook her head as she returned to the kitchen, while she cleared the table Cat chatted brightly. As she passed by the alarm clock she caught sight of the time and cursed softly. Leaving the dishes in the sink she hurried up to her room, grabbed her bag and ran back down.   
  
"Cat I have to go, dinner is in the fridge so just throw it in the microwave. Make sure you have your laundry ready for tomorrow." Shrugging on her coat she grabbed her keys for the holder by the door and paused. " Have a good day."   
  
Throwing open the door she hurried out, " Eve wait!"   
  
She turned and saw Matt come out holding her bag, " Can I offer you a ride?"   
  
Thinking of her beat up old Toyota made Eve shudder, it had been giving her a lot of trouble these last few days.   
  
"We are going to the same place after all." Matt came forward holding her bag out as if it would protect him. " Please?"   
  
Eve was about to say no but caught sight of her sister. Cat was looking at her with gray-blue eyes full of hope. If she said no, what type of impression would that leave on her? "Sure I guess."  
  
Taking the elevator down to the main floor allowed Cat to continue her one sided discussion. Matt nodded and smiled while he gave his attention to Eve. She tried her best to ignore him and refused to acknowledge the stirrings in her gut. There was nothing between them and she would keep it that way.   
  
Stepping out into the early morning light of Toronto rocked Eve to her socks. She rarely saw daylight and was always taken back by its glare. As she followed her sister and Matt to the street her attention was caught by how many people were around. They all looked fresh and happy, like flowers. She felt like a rock; sluggish, gray and totally cold. There was no way her body was made to function in the daytime hours.   
  
"WOW!" Cat exclaimed bringing her sister back to the present. "Is that what I think it is?"   
  
Matt chuckled softly, " It was a birthday present." He glanced at Eve as she eyed his sparkling new Mercedes Benz. She had read about them in the auto digest magazines; the latest and best in the line, for sale in a limited number and the price tag hurt just to think about. A shudder was working its way up her spine as she gazed at the flashy car.   
  
"Nice," was all she said as he opened the doors, one for her and one for Cat. Her sister climbed into the leather of the backseat and grinned happily. Veronica peeked out from the back seat and waved at her.  
  
"Morning Eve."   
  
Eve clenched her teeth and sat in the front seat. "Hi Ronnie."   
  
They drove to Cat's school with Ronnie and Cat constantly sharing stories. It would have been okay had she not been so angry. Getting in this car had broken her one unbreakable rule. Eve clutched her bag to keep herself from going hysterical. Too many memories came at her all at once from every side and she was drowning in them. Pulling in deep breaths kept her from passing out from the tension in her body as she sat next to Matt.   
  
"So are you ready for the exams?" He asked lightly as they pulled to a stop behind a minivan.   
  
Eve nodded keeping quiet.   
  
Matt glanced at her once. " Something the matter?"   
  
She shook her head and stared hard out the window. Cat's school was an average public school with a large field behind a building constructed in the 1950's. There had been updates like a computer lab and a state of the art security to keep the kids safe. But from the outside it looked old and weary, just like she felt. There were kids getting off the bus or talking with their friends. It was a regular junior high scene on a regular Monday morning. So why did she feel so queasy about letting Cat go? Matt pulled up behind the bus and turned in his seat looking at the two girls.   
  
"Now listen, I will be here to pick the both of you up at three o'clock sharp. So Ronnie, Cat, what does that mean?"   
  
Ronnie rolled her eyes, "We stay inside the building until you arrive. Matt we know all that stuff now just relax."   
  
Eve watched her sister get out of the car and run up to her friends. They were glancing at the car and whispering, no doubt about her. Ronnie joined them and the girls trooped off to join a larger circle of girls. Eve had hated junior high, she had never fit in and then for her mother to get murdered didn't help the matter. Kids had teased her about it until she had resorted to the only course she could. Eve had attacked them and beaten the words out of them. Her actions would have sent her to juvenile court accept that the lawyer and plead temporary insanity. Which was entirely understandable. She had witnessed the brutal murder of her mother by her sugar daddy pimp/boyfriend. Still the dark clouds of her younger days lingered like heavy weights. Pulling her eyes off the scene she breathed in deeply and shook her head.   
  
"Evelyn?"   
  
Looking over at Matt she was surprised to find them at the college already. She moved to get out when he touched her arm. Anger went through her but she controlled it. "Yes Matt?"   
  
" I know that....Can I do anything to make things easier for you?" He asked in a slightly stiff tone. " I can see the stress that living this kind of life has on you. Perhaps I can speak to my father about working out your record."   
  
Eve turned back in her seat and stared at him. " You mean whitewashing the fact that I crippled two boys because I went crazy?" her tone was hot with anger and he flinched a little. " Matt I don't need people to pity anymore then they do already."   
  
"It's not pity." He said and looked into her eyes. " I have feelings for you Eve and I want to look after you and Cat." He paused again. " I know how you feel about rich people but I can't help who I am or what I come from. I worry about you."   
  
She felt her lips curl into a cold smile. " Why?"   
  
"Because I love you." He reached into his coat and pulled out a box. The ring that was inside was brilliant and clear with a million rainbows in each of the three diamonds. The platinum band shone with fresh radiance. "Marry me?"  
  
Surprise sparked through her body and she found herself at a loss for words. Taking a very deep breath she found herself partially unable to speak. " Matt...I appreciate the thought but really I don't....It wouldn't be good."  
  
"Why not?" He asked honestly, " Cat would have a family and you would have security."   
  
Shaking her head, " We are totally different people. You are full of daylight and school and golden dreams. I am a night person, I work the graveyard shift and know what the shadows hold. Black plus white would not make a good gray in this case. Besides, you deserve someone who can accept and fully love you."   
  
"You can't do that?" He asked, his tone was tight as if he were going to cry.   
  
Eve stared into his eyes, " No I can't."   
  
Getting out of the car she closed the door and ran across the street. She told herself the tears were not because of him but because of the non-existent wind. Running into her classes she found her desk and closed her eyes. Insider her was a battle that caused physical pain. Half of her wanted to run back to him and say yes and let him take care of her. The other half knew it was impossible. She was not capable of ever loving Matt the way he deserved. She could not give him what a wife was expected to give. There was just absolutely no way her heart would ever be touched by anyone, let alone give herself over to one person for the rest of time.   
  
**  
Arriving at work at just after half past ten Eve stashed her stuff in her locker and pulled back her hair. Reaching in she pulled on her work shirt and let out a sigh. Her mind had been tripping over its self all afternoon and she hadn't slept well. Why had he done that to her? Had she ever indicated that she was interested? Hell they hadn't even gone on a single date and he had popped the question. Damn it. Her hand slammed her locker shut and she stalked into the clock in area.   
  
"Hey there Eve, you look a little paler then usual." Remarked Brent, the night line cook. He watched her closely as she grabbed her card. " Something happen at school?"   
  
"Yeah, a multi-millionaire proposed to me and I turned him down." She stuffed her card into the machine until it made a heavy crunch sound. Yanking her card out she jammed into back into the right place and glared at next week's schedule.   
  
Brent gaped at her, " You turned him down? What the hell is wrong with you?"   
  
"I know what it's like to live as a slave to someone one. Had I accepted I would have been subjecting myself to that life." Eve ran her fingers over the buttons on her chef's coat. "I have enough to worry about Brent. I didn't want to be miserable for the rest of my life, just to have money."   
  
He blinked once and shrugged, " Okay, but I still think you are a bit crazed."   
  
She watched him as Brent went back on shift, " You aren't the only one." She muttered and shook her head. Eleven o'clock had come and it was time to work. For the next eight hours she would not think about Matt what he had done to her.   
  
Blue Ocean was by no means an easy place to work; there were two types of chef's at this club. The food cooks and the drink makers. One was in front where the customers could watch their drinks being whipped together like something out of Cocktail. The second worked in a massive kitchen at the back, their work was by no means fancy but it was extremely fast paced. You had to be able to balance and complete nine or ten different orders at the same time. Then you had to stay out of the way of those around her. There were times when she was first starting three years ago, when she had forgotten that rule. Burn and cut scars were reminders never to forget again. When you work in a fast, sometimes crowded space, with flames and knives in the open, things happen. All the chef's carried marks of their first lessons. Sometimes they would gather together and show off their battle wounds. That wasn't exactly her scene so she couldn't say that it was fun or not.   
  
Eve let her mind shut down into work mode as her hands moved and worked. Around her came shouts, calls and orders as they worked together.   
  
"I need five double cheese and eight fries, two Caesar salads, four house mixes and two single bacon backs." Came from the left while. " Three orders of rings with extra wings, two soups with no salad and extra bread." Came from the right.   
  
It wasn't until roughly three am that things cooled off. The bars were closed and most the of the night clubbers had headed home to rest before the office. Eve sat down in the private 'employees only' section of the club with water and a salad in front of her. Staring out at the permanent blue coloring over the club reflected the ocean feeling that the owner worked to keep up. When the crowds were on the floor below her it literally looked like a blue ocean.   
  
She had taken her first bite of the salad when the owner appeared. He looked upset and she wondered what had happened. That was when she spotted the two blonde cops at his back. One was a tall broad shouldered male with bright blue eyes and a regal, yet sad air to him. The other was a woman who had hard, yet curious blue eyes. She was definitely a cop but her partner appeared to be more like a mourning knight pining the loss of his princess. Eve wondered vaguely he was a ballet dancer in his spare time.  
  
"Eve these are two detectives from the Toronto P.D. they have a few questions." Her boss glanced at her a moment then moved back to give them some space.   
  
"Miss Glassman?" The women asked in a sharp tone, she flashed a badge. "I am Tracy Vedar and this is my partner Nick Knight. We have a few questions about Matthew Rock."   
  
She frowned, "What about him?" Looking at the two of them she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. " What happened?"   
  
"We are sorry to tell you but he was killed early this afternoon." The man said in a gentle tone.   
  
The bottom of the world dropped and she fell into darkness while her eyes stared at blue eyes and blonde hair. "How?"   
  
"A car accident." The man at down across from her, " Can you tell us-"  
  
"What about my sister?" Eve looked down at her hands and saw them shaking. " Matt was supposed to pick her and a friend up from school."   
  
The man blinked and looked away, " She died in the hospital while they were performing surgery."   
  
Her heart stopped as cold disbelief and anger closed around it like a fist. Pain made her cough and she felt her eyes water. The fist squeezed tighter and tighter around her heart until she moaned and put her arms around herself. Gently rocking back and forth as if Cat were in her arms. She felt someone touch her and jumped enough to hit her knees on the table. Looking up wildly she thought it might be Matt, but it wasn't. It was the blonde detective, from this close up his bright blue eyes held an age she had missed before. It was like staring into a thousand years of knowledge and know that there was still more to find. But more then that his expression held agony, true heartfelt pain. As if he knew what it was like and wanted to really help her.   
"Miss Glassman," the female detective said in a slightly softer tone. " We think that Mr. Rock might have driving under the influence of alcohol or some kind of relaxant. Can you think of any reason why he would do that?"   
  
She blinked and looked away from those eyes. " What?"   
  
"Why would Mr. Rock drive under the influence of alcohol or drugs?" She asked again, note pad in hand and pen ready.   
  
Swallowing a few times she reached for her water and found she couldn't lift it. The glass was much to heavy and her limbs felt like rubber. " I don't...." She stopped as the thoughts sank into her mind. " Oh god, please not that."   
  
"What is it Miss Glassman?" Nick asked gently. " Are you alright?"   
  
"I never saw him in class today and I never saw Cat at home. I thought the messages on the machine were from her, telling me she was staying at Ronnie's." Tears blurred the scene and she pressed her palms into her face. " It was probably the hospital telling me she was there."   
  
"I hate to ask this Miss Glassman, but do you know why he would upset?"  
  
"This morning, just before class Matt asked me to marry him." She found the words came out empty and cold like winter wind. " I refused him and left the car."   
  
Nick sat back a little removing his hand from her arm. Tracey and him exchanged a glance and he shook his head. " Can we offer you a ride home?"   
  
Mutely she nodded and let them guide her away. As they made their way to the front door, she caught sight of Brent. He wouldn't meet her eyes as he handed her things to her. He stepped back and the detectives walked her out into the early morning. The sun was a few hours from rising and for once she didn't care if it did or not. Her world was black anyway and had narrowed down to a simple thing. The diamond ring with its millions of rainbows. Now no one would ever make him happy and it was all her fault.   
  
**  
"Miss Glassman, do you have a key?" Nick asked softly as he stood beside her.   
  
Eve shuddered as she came out of her trance, they were standing at the entrance way of her building. Her fingers didn't seem able to move as she dug around her purse for the key. Finally she found it but couldn't manage to put it in the lock. He offered and the door opened magically. To her surprise he walked her to the elevator and then to her front door. It was as if he knew exactly where she lived and was totally familiar with the building.   
  
"Is there anyone I can call for you Miss Glassman?" He asked softly as she stood in front of her loft door.   
  
She shook her head, " There is no one left except me." Her arms were locked around her body again.   
  
"Please don't blame yourself," His tone was softly accented as he spoke.   
  
Eve looked up at him, " French right?"   
  
For a moment looked confused then nodded. " Yes."   
  
"I'd say twelfth century lower region probably a knight or page boy." Eve didn't think to stop herself as she talked to him.   
  
He was quiet for a moment. " How can you tell?"   
  
"My father taught history and linguistics at the University until he ran off with one of his research assistants." Eve smiled and found herself slightly comfortable in this mans presence. There was something old and sad as well as mysterious and strong about his entire being. It danced along her skin and tumbled through her mind like a soft hand through water.   
  
"My partner is waiting in the car," He held out a card to her, "But if you ever need anything or think of anything that could help us, give me a call."   
  
He turned and went down the hall to the elevator, " Thank you Detective." She called as the doors closed and he disappeared from sight.   
  
For a few seconds she stood there and stared at the plain white card with address, name and phone number for this mystery man. Again she found herself smiling and wondering about him, however the thoughts didn't take hold and she fell away into black. Not knowing or caring about anything that happened from that moment on. 


	2. in death 2

In Death I Am With You  
  
The fragile plane of her nightmare was shattered to bits as hands pulled her off the floor. Hauling her into the shower and she was assaulted with ice water. Eve snapped to consciousness against her will as she stared at the intense face of her only friend. Brent leaned over her as he held her in the shower. His face was grim and dark as he stared at her with hard eyes.   
  
"Stop struggling Eve," He commanded and she went still. " Damn it girl you stink, clean up and I'll get you some breakfast." Leaving her alone in the shower he disappeared and she sat there totally shocked.   
  
Slowly her mind went into gear and she remembered how to adjust the taps. The water was too hot but she didn't care. After she was clean she padded to her room and pulled on black jeans and a matching sweater. Leaving her hair to dry as it wanted she went down the stairs to the kitchen. Brent was cooking up a storm and it smelled great.   
  
She sat on the stool around the island and looked around. " Where's Cat?"   
  
Brent paused, looking at her with serious eyes. " Eve, do you remember what happened at work?" He spoke carefully and gently as if she were a child.   
  
"No, why did something happen?" She sat there looking at him. " Brent what is going on? Cat is going to be late for school." She stood and moved back to the stairs.   
  
"Cat is dead Evelyn, she died two weeks ago in a car accident with Matthew Rock and his sister." Brent came up beside her as he spoke, " Don't you remember the two detectives?"   
  
She froze from her head to toes and stared at the stairs. " No, she is just sleeping up stairs and I have to wake her." Eve ran to her sisters room as fast as she could. " Cat! Cat! Wake up Cat!" She threw open the door and stopped, the bed was empty. The room was empty, her sister wasn't there. Eve's knees gave out and she fell to the floor.   
  
"Brent!" She screamed as she crawled to the bed, frantically she looked underneath the bed and ripped back the covers. " Where is she Brent? Where is my sister?"   
  
He put his arms around and held her close. " She isn't here Eve, Catharine died two weeks ago."   
  
"No, no, no. That is just a dream, they aren't supposed to be real any more. I told myself to stop doing things like that. No they aren't happening anymore, I made myself stop." She was crying and screaming at the same time. Her head was shaking back and forth while Brent gently rocked her and made soothing sounds. " I promised Mommy I wouldn't do that anymore."   
  
"Evelyn please," He spoke against her hair, " Please understand you have to get a grip on things. People need to talk you, there are things to be done. You are the only one who can do them." He pulled away and held her at arms length. " You are the only one who can put Cat to rest."   
  
Eve stared at him with eyes that were dark. " It was just a dream Brent."   
  
"No it wasn't Eve. What you saw wasn't a dream, now come on." He pulled her to her feet and out of the room. " Let's get you fed and we can sit down and talk about this."   
**  
Pushing the plate aside Eve was amazed at how much she had eaten. Brent was always an excellent cook and this time was no exception. He sat across from her sipping coffee and waiting patiently for her to finish and start talking. She stared at her orange juice and wondered where to start.   
  
"For as long as I can remember I have always known things before they happened. Either it was a feeling or a dream or something like that. But I always knew. My mother told me that it was a common thing for the women in are family. My great-grandmother and my grandmother both had psychic powers. One of them could see the future like me and my mom. The other could read minds. Cat was showing that ability and I guess that is how she always knew me better then I knew myself. All the way through school I used my ability to cheat on tests and stuff. I never really understood how horrible my gift was until the last night I ever used it. It was a dream that my mother was going to die a terrible death at the hands of someone she knew. While I was at school the police came and told me she had been murdered. I knew who had done it and told the police where to find him. The man was so shocked he admitted to it and that was the end of it. At my mothers funeral I made a promise to never use my ability ever again." Eve stopped and pulled in a shaky, deep breath. " But I guess it had other plans."   
  
Brent placed his mug on the table. " So is that why you blame yourself?"   
  
Eve nodded. " I knew what was going to happen, both with my mother and Cat...but I had trained myself to stop listening to it. I was angry at it and therefore angry at myself. I can't change what has happened, I don't think anyone has that power, but I can try to move on. I owe it to Cat and to Matt to at least move on with my life. I have spent far too long hating myself and mourning my mother. Cat was her daughter too, she was younger then me though. After Mom died I found I resented Cat for being so young. She would never feel the pain that I felt, never understand like I did." Eve shook her head giving a sharp laugh. "But it was me who didn't understand. It was always me who was making the mistake."   
  
"Well," Brent stood up carrying his mug to the sink. " It sounds like you are coming around." He rinsed it out and put the dark blue mug in the drain board. " I have to get home and catch some sleep. Will you be okay for now?"   
  
She nodded, " Thanks Brent, I owe you."   
  
He shrugged as he pulled on his coat. " Consider it a pay back for all the times you have covered for me."   
  
Eve stood and showed him to the door, " I don't know when I'll be back but it should be some time before the next month."   
  
"Don't rush yourself Evelyn, this isn't like your pet died or something. Take whatever time you need to adjust." Brent paused in the door. " If I might be so bold, I know you don't get out much, but there is this club called the Raven. It's small and just the place to go if you want to disappear." He pressed a match book into her hand. " Just think about it."   
  
Eve closed the door behind him turning to look at the empty loft. The sound system sat in its case with the fifty inch screen and DVD player. Making her way to the machine she knelt down and reached for the case near it. Beauty and the Beast stared up at her in animated joy. She put the disc into the tray and watched it close. Settling into the couch she watched the musical children's film. For a moment she allowed herself to remember her sister; the smile, the eyes and the laughter. This had been her favorite movie and it would forever hold her spirit with it. Eve would never forget the first day she met Matt and Ronnie. At this time she had been picking up Cat from elementary at three thirty and had been late that day. When she had driven up in the old car she had jumped out and run for the school. Scared to death that her sister was gone, only to find her inside talking with a handsome young high school student and his younger sister.   
  
"Hey Eve!" Cat ran over and threw her arms around her. " I want you to meet Matt and Ronnie Rock."   
  
She had been familiar with the Rock name and was surprised to see such celebrities. She had been tongue tied and stammered in front of Matt as he smiled at her. Both Cat and Ronnie had giggled and winked at each other. They had known what Eve had never figured out. The next day Matt offered to drive Cat home after school. His offer to help had come as such a great relief that Eve hadn't paused in saying yes. At the time Matt was driving a BMW that his older brother no longer used, Cat had loved that old car. She had loved all of Matt's cars.   
  
"Get a load of that!" Cat gushed as she hauled her sister up the shimmering red body of a super charged Italian sports car. "I wonder what it is?"   
  
"A Lamborghini." Matt came around the hood, "My dad is lending it to me while he is Malaysia for the next three months. Want to go for a ride?"   
  
Cat had not hesitated to jump inside the little car, " Come on Eve"   
  
After a long look at the streamline machine Eve had gotten and held tight. Matt was an expert driver and handled the powerful car with ease as they raced down the streets of Toronto.   
  
Then there was the Jaguar, the Bentley, the Austin Healy, Cadillac, the Ferraris, Porches and so many others. All of which Matt had shared with them without reservation or expecting anything in return. He had given them kindness when the world was against them. How come she had never invited him out for a drink or coffee?   
  
Eve shook her head and got up, the film was over and the television sat waiting for her. She turned it off and looked down at the match book in her hand. Perhaps she needed to disappear for a bit. The club was surprisingly close so Eve decided to walk.   
  
**  
She had forgotten how beautiful the night could be; the relative peace and quiet that came with it, the coolness of dark sky and the general feeling of rest. Being in such a busy city there wasn't much to be found in the way of stars, but she liked looking at the sky anyway. Whenever she did her mind wondered what it looked like elsewhere. Around the world did the sky look the same to her as it did to someone in say India, or New York? Did they see the same things she saw or not? More then that she liked to think of the past; what did this sky look like those in the millenium before her? Did the Kings or Emperors look at this sky and think what she was thinking? What about those that lay dying in a battlefield, did they think about the sky?  
  
These were things she had never found the answer too, mainly because there wasn't anyone from those times around to ask. Unexpectedly her mind jumped to the face of Detective Nick Knight, would he know how she felt? Another question followed: Did it matter?   
  
Turning another corner she paused at the sight of the club. A glowing sign above a single metal door proclaimed this to be the Raven. There was no line up to enter so she walked in and paused on the landing. A set of metal steps lead down into the club filled with its dark lights and black furniture. A bar curled around a wall with a single man behind it. The patrons were more content to sit and talk rather then dance, although there was a space for that. Right now the music playing was Jann Arden's I Would Die For You.   
  
The irony did not escape Eve's notice as she descended into the club. It made her wonder just what type this place really was. Dark and slightly gloomy it reminded her of a gothic romance novel then a Toronto night club. As she slid onto a seat at the bar she thought of Brent and wondered why he would know of this place. The bartender appeared and she looked up into his brown eyes.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" He asked over the music.   
  
Eve smiled at the first thing that came to mind. " A second chance."   
  
He frowned, " How abut a beer?"  
  
"That's a start."   
  
Eve handed him money and glanced around at the people around her. There was a strong leaning toward dark punk culture woven through it was a sense of old world class. Taking a sip of the Canadian brew she drew in a breath and struggled to keep herself together. Cat would never get to go to a bar, and she would never taste a beer. Guilt washed over her in a heavy drowning wave. It was wrong to be here and having a somewhat good time. She had no right to it. Rising from the seat she spotted the pay phone and felt a jolt of possibility. Her fingers ran over the smooth surface of his card in her pocket. Should she do it? As she was debating it her legs walked over to the phone while her fingers dialed his number.   
  
"Hi you've reach Nick Knight I am either incognito or-"  
  
She slammed the phone down and stared at the black plastic, " Don't be crazy Evelyn, this guy is just a cop. Not some dark knight out of medieval France."   
  
Turning away she walked right into a solid chest and stared up into ice blue eyes and white hair. Where she touched him her skin burned and jumped, there was something about him. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but whatever it was, it was just beneath the surface.   
  
"Looking for Nicholas?" He asked in a darkly seductive voice, his words were hot satin over cold skin. "Perhaps I can help?"   
  
Closing her mouth Eve took a step back and rubbed her arms. " I..." Her words stopped and her mind went blank. " How do you know him?"   
  
His lips curled into a smile and she shivered. " That is a complex question my dear, however I would be more then willing to explain it to you over a drink."   
  
There was something in the way he said 'drink' that caused her to hesitate. But when he touched her arm lightly her skin blazed hot and she turned to liquid goo inside. Willingly she followed him to the bar where they sat together. The bartender didn't ask what he wanted, just filled a glass with red wine and handed it to him. Eve reached for her beer and sought out the cold glass. Anything to release the hold this man had over her.   
  
"What is your name?" She asked lightly as he continued to gaze at her with those ice blue eyes.   
  
"People call me LaCroix." He answered smoothly. "And you?"   
  
"Eve." She whispered and couldn't look away from his eyes. Nick's eyes had been old this man had ancient eyes. Eons stretched and spanned in the cold blue depths as she gazed at him. Almost as if she looked hard enough she would see the beginnings of time and space in his eyes.   
  
"What brings you to the Raven at this hour?" His tone wrapped around her and she felt it touch things in her.   
  
"I didn't want to be alone anymore." Eve realized what she had said and looked away. Staring instead at the brown glass bottle of beer in her hands. "There is no one for me to be with anymore. So I thought I would come down here and disappear. Perhaps when I return the world will be more forgiving."   
  
He asked, " What if the world will have forgotten you by then?"   
  
She turned her head and gazed at him, " Then so be it. I can live any life I choose if there is no one around to know the difference." There was a flash in his eyes, something that sent chills through her.   
  
For the first time since bumping into him she looked at him. His clothing was tailored and a very good make, not extremely expensive but tasteful. His black sweater was pierced at the neck with a silver pin in the shape of a sword. His black suit jacket was pressed and fit him perfectly. LaCroix didn't where a watch or any sign of a ring. There was a flash of 'I hope he's not married' that went through her head. All in all, he appeared to have a strong physique despite being in what appeared to be his late twenties early thirties.   
  
"What brings you here LaCroix?" She asked staring again at her bottle.   
  
"I came to see someone." He replied sipping at his wine.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Eve again couldn't stop it from coming out and kicked herself for it. " I didn't mean that."   
  
"No that is alright. I was here to see a friend of sorts." He glanced over her head to the back of the club.   
  
Eve turned instinctively and saw a stunning women with dark hair and red, red lips. She was dressed in black as well and stood with her back to the wall. There was a commanding, seductive air to her. Her heart sank at the sight of the woman coming over. She was his girlfriend. Men like him always had girls like her.   
  
LaCroix stood and nodded at her arrival. " Eve, I would like you to meet Jeanette. The Raven is her domain."  
  
Jeanette turned dark eyes to her and Eve shrank back instantly. A tremor of fear went across her shoulders as she stared into those eyes. The woman extended a gloved hand, " A pleasure."   
  
She too was French, not as smooth as Nick but still the same tongue. " Hi. Great place you have here."   
  
"Thank you, you are new correct?"   
  
"First time here." Eve felt her skin start to tingle and felt a jolt rip through her.  
  
She stood instantly and found Nick Knight making his way to her. Sudden fear sent her pulse skyrocketing and she began to panic. Her mind was confused and tried to figure out her sudden fear. It wasn't Nick or any of the other two, it was something else. Something that wasn't here, yet. Her hands grabbed for support as the images smashed into her mind and twisted themselves into a bloody vision of what was coming. She saw fangs, blood, fire and screaming people. So many people. But most of all she saw LaCroix and Nick, they stood just in front of Jeanette and something burned in front of them. The image changed and she saw her self, running toward someone who was waiting for her. Her name was being called. If she could only get to them she would safe. But the vision was broken by the hands that held her, the sheer strength in them was terrifying.   
  
"Eve, are you okay?" It was Nick's voice.   
  
She tried to nod but found her head was being held by someone. Opening her eyes she stared into Jeanette's face. Her dark eyes held concern and fascination. Searching for him she found LaCroix on her other side and stared into his face. There was no telling what he was thinking.   
  
"Can you wiggle your fingers?" Nick asked.   
  
"I am fine." Her voice was rough. Clearing it she sat up and her head swam, the room dipped and spun. She felt hands grab her again and found it was Nick still. " I am just dehydrated."   
  
The patrons were watching her with curiosity as the three of them knelt around her. Nick helped her to her feet and she was lead to a semi-private booth. Sinking into the plush seat Eve rolled her head back and stared at the ceiling. She was aware of the waiter who brought water and even tasted drinking it. Her mind was still reeling with the impact of a full on waking vision. It had only happened one other time. Her father had left the next with his research assistant never to be heard or seen from again.   
  
"Now what happened?" Nick inquired.   
  
She eyed him skeptically, " I doubt you would believe me Detective Knight."  
  
"Try me." He said with a slight smile.   
  
"I had a premonition of the future; there was a great fire and people were screaming, the three of you were there and then I was running away from something. There was a man calling my name but I never saw who it was."   
  
Jeanette's tone was level as she asked, " What do you think it means?"   
  
Eve shrugged, "My best guess there is going be some sort of crime that will involve all of you. In the end I will be running either toward someone for help, or away from someone."   
  
"Any idea what the crime is?" Nick asked, his tone was dark. " Did you see any signs or names."   
  
"None at all."   
  
Eve stared at them and was taken back with the ease of which they were believing her. All except LaCroix. He was watching her with guarded eyes and looking withdrawn. For some reason that really bothered her.   
  
"Any idea when it will happen?" Jeanette asked.   
  
"Soon, very soon. Probably within the next week."   
  
Nick glanced up at LaCroix, "What do you think?"   
  
"I think she should go home and rest." He said plainly, " Clearly she is over tired."   
  
Eve stared at him a long moment, there was a rush of sensation through her mind. It was enough to make her dizzy, the image was never clear and in it's wake was a headache. Standing she drew in a breath.   
  
"LaCroix is right I am over tired." Eve glanced at Jeanette, "Sorry to have caused any trouble." Glancing a Nick she smiled, " It was good to see you again Detective."   
  
It wasn't until she was standing in the late night air of Toronto that she allowed the images to take hold. She could see it clearly now: The building appeared closed but wasn't there was someone inside, as she moved toward it Nick appears from out of no where. She watches as he moves to run only he is too late. The building explodes and the one screaming isn't a lot of people it's the both of them. Why they are screaming isn't clear, but clearly someone they both loved was inside. The flames fade away and in her mind she sees someone else; a faint outline of a man with wide shoulders. When she sees him joy fills her heart and clearly she is love with him. But as she runs toward him, Jeanette appears and tries and to stop her. By the time Eve gets free it is too late and the man is gone. But then so is Jeanette and Nick. They all are gone and she is once again alone.   
  
Turning in the direction of home she walks in the dark stillness of late night. Not aware of the shadow that paces her or the flash of ice blue eyes as they watch her enter her home. A passing car spills harsh light into the darkness and LaCroix is highlighted. He watches the girl until she is in bed and asleep, before taking to the sky and leaving her behind to her nightmares. 


	3. In death 3

In Death I Am With You  
  
Eve rolled away from her nightmares and stared blankly at the dark blue paint on her walls. All night she had dreamed about her visions, all night she had expected the mystery to be solved. There was no answer; she still didn't know what was happening. Sitting up she was startled by the ring of her telephone. Answering took effort and she fumbled with the telephone.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey there, I heard you were at the Raven last night." Brent's voice rumbled warmly through her ears. " I heard you met a mystery man."  
  
Eve frowned, " How would you know that?"   
  
He laughed and it resonated through her. " How about you tell me all about him when I come over?"   
  
"When are you coming?" She asked, trying to figure out what time it was.  
  
"I'll be there in about ten minutes." He laughed again and hung up.   
  
Eve sat in her warm bed and stared at her telephone trying to figure it out. Brent was coming over. Brent? Why? She shook her head and hurried to get ready. For once she tried hard not to dress in black, instead she wore a navy blue shirt with dark blue jeans. Leaving her hair the way it was she raced down stairs just as he knocked.   
  
Opening the door she was taken back by what she saw, instead of a white chef's coat she saw a cashmere sweater and tailored slacks. Looking up into his face, Eve registered that he was grinning at her.   
  
"Hello to you as well." He said lightly as he swept back his hair with a smooth motion. "Can I come in or do you have company?" The tease was obvious.   
  
"Are you here to tease me or what?" Eve snapped as she stepped aside and waved him in. "I thought you were working?"  
  
"It's just before seven in the evening, Evelyn." Brent managed to sound serious while grinning at her. " So tell me about this man of yours."   
  
"There is no one." She countered, walking into the kitchen. Hiding in the refrigerator appealed about now. Instead she took out food and stared at it for a moment. " At least not that I know of, he was pretty cool about things. Besides he's got a girlfriend."   
  
Brent perched himself across from the sink as she rooted around for a frying pan. " How about a name for this man?"   
  
"Uh," She paused and had to think about it. " I think he said it was LaCroix or something like that."   
  
"Really?"   
  
Eve turned, her eyes staring very closely at him. " What Brent?"   
  
He shrugged, " Nothing."   
  
"No there is something. You know him don't you?" She forgot about her food and gave the man her full attention. " Spill it." Brent met her eyes for a moment a charge filled the air and made her skin tingle. "What are you doing?"   
  
He blinked and sat back, " Evelyn I think we need to have a long talk."   
  
"About what?"   
  
"About this man you met and about you and about me." Brent relocated to the living room but just paced back and forth. " This isn't something we are encouraged to share with...humans. But seeing as you've met Nick and Jeanette and even LaCroix, well it just seems natural you would know the truth."   
  
Eve arched a brow as she sank into the couch and watch Brent pace. " What are you going on about?"   
  
Brent paused to look at her for a long couple of minutes. "When you met Nick did you feel anything?"   
  
She smirked. " Yeah."   
  
"No I mean, did you skin tingle or anything like that?"  
  
"Not that I can remember, but when I met LaCroix is sure as hell did. It was like there were fire ants crawling under my skin." She shivered at the memory and remembered how he had spoken and she had melted. " When he spoke my will melted."   
  
Brent frowned. " How strange," He shrugged, " It must be his personality."   
  
"Brent please just explain yourself."   
  
"You're familiar with the legend of Dracula right?"   
  
Eve laughed, " Everyone is, what has that got to do with anything?"   
  
Brent took a deep breath, dropped his head and slowly lifted it up. Eve choked at what she saw and felt her blood go still. Instinct told her to run for cover and to get away from him. But she sat rooted to her seat and stared at the glowing green eyes and fangs that sparkled in her friends mouth.   
  
"Look at me and tell me if you can still bear to talk to me." Brent's words were muffled as he spoke to her.  
  
"Oh my god, how can you...I don't believe..." Eve felt tears and shook her head. "Brent why?"   
His confusion showed as he reverted to normal. " Why what?"   
  
"Why has this happened to me?" She started to cry and pressed her hands to eyes.   
  
He sat down and pulled her close. "Eve what do you mean?"   
  
"When I had the vision of my mothers death I saw a vampire in it. He wasn't doing the murder but he was involved in other ways. I could feel it then and I always feared that he was still out there. Waiting for me to fall into a trap and then he could kill me too."   
  
Brent pulled in a breath. " Could you recognize him?"   
  
Eve nodded. " I know his signature."   
  
"Come with me." Brent pulled her feet and out the door. " I know someone you need to talk to." Using the elevator, they went up to the top of the building and down to one of two doors. He knocked and pulled it aside leading her in with a tug and closing the door behind him.   
  
Eve stared at the grand piano, the skyline view of the city and the leather furniture. There was a second floor that could be glimpsed from the main floor. It looked like a bedroom and private art collection.   
  
"Nick!" Brent called up and the blonde detective looked down at them. " We need you."   
  
Eve stared at the three-piece suit and thick shoulder length blonde hair. That explained the accent and the look in his eyes. Everything fell into place as she watched him descend the stairs and approach them.   
  
"Hello again Miss Glassman." He smiled slightly. " I see Brent finally came clean with you. He has been moaning about it for weeks."   
  
"We have a problem Nicolas." Brent said harshly. " There was a vampire involved with her mother's murder."  
  
Nick looked at her for a moment. " Would you care to sit down Miss Glassman?"   
  
She took a seat at the nearby table as Brent and Nick sat down across from her. Brent stood up seconds later and began to pace again.   
  
"For heaven's sakes Brennan just relax." Nick shook his head slightly. " Now can you tell me what you saw?"   
  
"It was a few weeks after my mother's death, I was staying with my father and it hit me. Just like in the Raven last night. Like a wall it slammed into my body and ran through it like fire. I saw faces and people, it felt like I was back in the eighteen hundreds." As Eve talked, she let the memory play out. When something clicked in her mind. " Holy shit, he did it again."   
  
Nick and Brent exchanged glances, " Who did what?"   
  
"It was the same guy that forced Matt to have that car accident, he was controlling him. He was controlling the whole thing." Eve wanted to cry but hot anger burned up her tears.   
  
"How can you tell?" Nick asked.   
"A feeling, a hunch, something in the two visions is the same. It's the same person, I know it."   
  
"We have to tell LaCroix," Brent jumped in, " If there are any old ones around he would know it. Besides you said her vision involved him as well. It could be that this guy is going to try and go after LaCroix too."   
  
Nick frowned, " LaCroix can take care of himself."   
  
Eve turned to look at Brent only to turn and find herself looking into a different room. A roaring fire sat in a black marble fireplace; chintz furniture sat in a Victorian drawing room. Sitting in the high-backed chair was the man. As he turned in the chair she something snap in her mind. Fear crawled up her spine and exploded in a thousand binding arms. It couldn't be! Eve tried to turn away from it, tried to stop the rest of the vision. She didn't want to see this!  
  
"Evelyn!" Brent grabbed her and shook her. " Evelyn talk to me, tell me what is happening!"   
  
She had fallen to the floor on her knees and was shaking. Although her eyes were open, it was clear she wasn't seeing them but another place. Something that she didn't like, tears were falling as she struggled to speak and control her shaking body.   
  
"It's him," her words were broken and tight as if she were drowning. " He's close, sitting in a drawing room in front of a fire. He's trying to hold onto me, to keep me with him. It's him."  
  
Nick removed Brent's hands and held the vampire back. " You shake her any harder you will break her. Now calm down Brennan, go and call Jeanette tell her what has happened." He pushed the man toward the telephone and knelt beside Eve. " Can you describe where the this room is located?"   
  
"No he is blocking me. God he is strong."   
  
"Evelyn you need to focus, is he really in the room or is it an illusion?" Nick was speaking calmly as he gently held her shoulders.   
  
Eve fought back the waves of pain as she struggled to maintain her sanity. "He's elsewhere."   
  
"Do you know where?"   
  
"I can't." She gave a final shudder and collapsed in his arms. Nick jumped back at the first drops of blood that ran from her nose. " Brent!"   
  
The vampire appeared with telephone in a hand. " Jeanette says that LaCroix was summoned to a meeting in the city. She doesn't know where but said he was upset by it."   
  
"Come on, we need to get to him." Nick stood and moved to carry Eve but pulled away. Instead, he pressed fingers to neck, " Her pulse is weak and fading fast. Get her to the club see if Jeanette can help her, I'll find LaCroix."   
  
**  
The Raven was busy but no sound reached the back rooms of the club. Brent wanted to pace and sit at the same time. He couldn't stand to look at Eve's pale face and do nothing. She had been his friend, his work-mate for years. Never once did she complain like some of the others. Very rarely did she ask for days off even though she had been so busy. When he looked at Evelyn Reed, he saw his former life. That had been over a thousand years ago, but when he looked at Eve, he saw the spirit of his people, his clan. He saw his love and wanted to hold onto it forever.   
  
"Brennan, you can't will her back to life." Jeanette gently closed the door behind her. " I have called for Dr. Lambert to come. She is on her way." The woman settled into a chair and gazed at the vampire. " You love her don't you?"   
  
"I love what Eve can make me remember, I am not a fool Jeanette, she is not my wife nor my daughter. But I love the memories of them."   
  
"You had a family?" Jeanette couldn't hide her surprise; " I didn't know that."   
  
Brent smiled, " Few people do. Yes I had a wife; her name was Erinne and two daughters, Taryn and Shelia. Our son died early in life so we tried hard not to hold our daughters to his legacy."  
  
"You were an Chieftain in Ireland if I remember correctly."  
  
Brent nodded, " When I was brought across I went back to them. My clan wanted to kill me but Erinne changed their minds." He gave a soft laugh, " Like Evelyn, my wife could see things that others couldn't The clan was fearful of her so they backed down when she told them to leave me alone. But when I tried to take her in my arms, she cried and ran from me. I knew then that I could never return to them. So I watched as my family moved on and I was forgotten. I watched my grandchildren and great-children grow and die. As the centuries passed I lost track of them and gave up hope of ever find them."   
  
Jeanette glanced at Eve, " You think she might be from your clan?"   
  
"It is possible." Brent sighed, " Do you suppose it would change anything?"   
  
"I don't know." Jeanette moved to stand as she gazed at the form on the bed. " It won't matter unless she survives."   
  
The door opened again revealing Nick and LaCroix, the white haired vampire was a little brunt around the edges. His gaze went instantly to the bed his body followed a moment later. Nick motioned the others out and closed the door.   
  
"What is that about?" Jeanette asked as they stood in the hall.   
  
"I am not sure, but when I told him she was sick, he rushed here. I have never seen him so worried." Nick shook his head. " If I didn't know better I'd say he cares for her."   
  
"Perhaps he does Nicolas." Jeanette said sharply, " He can love just as easily as anyone of us."   
  
Nick drew in a breath; " I'll believe that when I see it." 


End file.
